Star Wars: No Hope pt2
by Bruiserjason1
Summary: As Vader and his troops scan the outer rim, Vader remembers his painful past, and the troopers face a new enemy, striking from the shadows.


Star Wars: No Hope part 2  
>Darth Vader and his personal task force, the 501st legion of stormtroopers, are sweeping the outer rim, searching for Rebel hiding places. They have eliminated multiple bases on several planets, killing hundreds of Rebels. Their search has only just begun, just arriving on Mustafar, where Vader's memories stir anger within him. As Vader follows his orders, the Emperor awaits the new Death Star to begin construction, hiding a secret from Vader that he knew would not be hidden for long...<p>

A man wearing darkened gray metal scraps over his green battle jacket burst into a large room with a long silver table and metal chairs basked in the dim lava-lit room. A Rebel commander sat on the edge of the table, tapping on a dead communicator.  
>"Sir! Vader and troops incoming!"<br>The commander stopped, then looked out the energy-shielded windows, observing the red rivers of lava and islands of black rock.  
>"Close all doors except the escape route! Head for the hangar!"<br>"Yessir!" The man ran out, punched a button, and lights flashed and sirens blared. All doors closed and locked except for the route to the hangar, where escape pods awaited. The commander ran through the doors, signaling to the other Rebels to get a move on.

Scraping in, blowing out. Scraping in, blowing out. The noise was haunting the stormtroopers, they heard it all too often. Darth Vader's breathing was terrifying, and his figure was similar, tall, black, faceless.  
>"I want a full sweep of the compound! Take no prisoners!" Vader's deep, robotic-toned voice echoed and cut through the air, and the small army of white, deadly, fear-inducing stormtroopers sprinted across the dark, rocky terrain, lit only by the lakes and streams of melting hot lava flowing endlessly into the horizon. Vader scanned the perimeter, to make sure he wasn't being watched. He looked over a stream of molten rock, and heard something over a cliff. He walked up cliff, and saw an empty, destroyed lava refinery. A man was choking a woman on the viewing platform of the refinery. Vader felt sorrow and anger surge through his veins. He thought he felt burns on his entire body, even the metal parts, as he drew his lightsaber, the blade extending quickly with a VISH! The saber hummed with red-lit energy.<p>

"Die, Rebel scum!" PEW! PEW! Red beams jumped across rooms, flying through the air. Rebels dropping like flies, as the stormtroopers slaughtered them. "Clear! Check conference room, I will clear the observation deck."  
>"Where is Lord Vader?"<br>"I don't know, but we don't need his help to win this battle." The radio chatter was alive with the yells of battle. Blaster bolts flew past the stormtrooper's helmets, the rebels falling to the ground. It was a massacre. A stormtrooper charged through the door to the observation deck, and a blue glowing light swung, and the stormtrooper fell to the ground. A brown-robed figure stepped out into the doorway, wielding a blue lightsaber. The figure pushed their hand forward, and the squad of troopers flew into the back wall at alarming speeds, breaking their bones and knocking them unconscious. The figure spoke with the accent of ancient tongue, known only by very few within the galaxy.  
>"Rebels, head to the hangar." The voice was very feminine, and calm, but with a strong sense of urgency. The figure sheathed their lightsaber, and ran to the hangar with the remaining Rebel forces.<p>

Vader was standing at the edge of the platform, viewing a very, very familiar scene. The woman being choked was Padme, and the man, was himself, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader.  
>"Annie..." The woman pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes. Then, Anakin dropped his hand, and Padme fell to the hard, metal ground, unconscious. The figures slowly faded away, leaving no trace of their existance. Vader stood, lightsaber in hand, then turned back, his breathing sped up, and he speedily walked away from the scene that played before him.<p>

The brown-clad form boarded a Rebel transport, and got in the crew compartment, as the pilots started the engines. The ship floated into the air, then shot up quickly, disappearing into the atmosphere as it sped into space. Somehow, it was not seen by the Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting the dark, reddened planet, Mustafar, and they flew into space, finding another planet to hide on.


End file.
